Legend of Tetsuo Book 2: Awakenings
by Hero Alliance
Summary: Rising from the ashes of the Earth Empire, the Earth Order has awoken, and is led by Tayen Beifong, Bataar Jr.'s daughter. She was inspired by Bataar's ex Kuvira, and will finish what Kuvira started by not just uniting the Earth Kingdom, she will unite the world.
1. Assault on Kyoshi Island

All was quiet and peaceful on Kyoshi Island, as the Fire Nation princess was coming to visit. She was looking for an Airbender to train Tetsuo, but there were none to be found yet.

Suddenly several large airships fell from the sky, bearing an Earth Kingdom symbol in a triangle. One of them opened and out came a woman in a gray military uniform with a green cape.

"Where is the Airbender?" She said.

There was no response.

"If no one shows us the Airbender, we will take Kyoshi Island by force."

The Fire Nation princess showed up, and she spoke to the corrupt dictator.

"I don't know where the Airbender is, and who are you and what are you doing here!" "This is sacred ground to Avatar Kyoshi!" she said.

"I am Tayen Beifong, the Supreme Leader of the Earth Order." "If you do not show me the Airbender, I will take Kyoshi Island, because Kyoshi Island cannot continue to rule itself anymore." the Supreme leader responded.

"I have no idea where the Airbender is." The Princess said.

"Very well then." Tayen responded. "General Abdul, tell your troops to storm the island and shoot the Princess while you're at it, because Kyoshi Island is no more."

"I want all statues of Avatar Kyoshi to be destroyed and replaced with statues of yours truly, Tayen Beifong."

The General shot the princess with his spirit vine rifle and the other Earth Order soldiers attacked the townspeople, and went for the Kyoshi Warriors.

When the soldiers reached the Kyoshi Warriors, the Kyoshi Warriors put up a good fight, but they were outnumbered because they did not have Sprit vine technology like the Earth Order.

"SHOOT THEM!" Tayen ordered, as the soldiers shot at the Kyoshi warriors, except one.

"You are under direct orders to shoot!" Abdul told the soldier.

"No, I will not let you kill something sacred!" the soldier responded.

"HT-22105, you are under direct orders to shoot!" Abdul scolded to the soldier.

"I will have you court marshaled for this!"

In the distance, the statue of Kyoshi was pulled down, and in its place was the statue of Tayen Beifong.

HT-22105 was in a cell in the Earth Order headquarters in Neo Ba Sing Se.

The Earth Order Dai Li were moving around, making sure the prisoners don't escape.

An Earth Order Dai Li agent came to HT's cell.

"Don't kill me please!" HT said in agony.

"Relax, I am busting you out of here." the fake Dai Li said, as the agent was revealed to be the Airbender.

"I snuck on board and took a Dai Li agent's uniform, and now, the Dai Li are more of a secret police than a royal guard, but that's not important now."

Haruhi grabbed the soldier, and walked him out of the prison and was heading towards a VTOL fighter.

"Halt!" A Dai Li agent said. "What are you doing with the prisoner?"

"I am transporting him to Zaofu, where the trial will take place." Harsh told the agent.

"Well, we never scheduled where the trial would occur, so go ahead."

Haruhi and the soldier ran to the VTOL, and took off, and was flying the VTOL in a direction that was not leading to Zaofu.

"All units, you have orders to stop that VTOL on the spot!" Abdul commanded as the Earth Order troops shot at the rouge VTOL, but it got away. "

"Where are you taking us?" the soldier said.

"Back to Kyoshi Island!" Haruhi replied.

"No, you can't take us back to Kyoshi Island, you will get us killed there!" the soldier said.

"Fine, then we are heading to Republic City." Haruhi replied. "What is your name by the way?"

"My name is HT-22105." "They never gave me a name, just a serial number." the soldier replied.

"Ok, then I will call you Hayate." Haruhi responded.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Finally back after a long hiatus, so please review, fave, and follow this story, I would be honored if you do, and I have been wanting to do this for a long time, so make it worth it by reviewing, favoriting, and following the story.

See you next time!


	2. Broken Apart We Fall

Tetsuo was alone in Koga's loft in Republic City, as he was watching the news, and they said the Fire Nation Princess died.

"Ho hum, Team Avatar is falling apart." he said. "Koga became a police detective, and Ember became a mover star."

Tetsuo sunk in the couch and popped open a Lychee-Cola.

Meanwhile, Koga was in hot pursuit of some Agni Kais as they shot fire blasts from their truck, and he put them out with water. He then bended some boiling water at them and melted the rubber of the truck's tires, as it fell over.

"When you get to jail, tell 'em Koga sent you!" He said as the Republic City police apprehended the Agni Kais.

Meanwhile, Ember was in a room with Anik Silverstone Varrick, the new CEO of Varrick Global Industries and Iknik Blackstone Varrick's son.

"So, Mrs. Ember, am I correct?" Anik asked.

"Yes, that is me!" she said.

"I want to make you a star, by putting you in this new adventure from the studio that brought you Nuktuk, Hero of the South, comes Akira, The Lady of Fire!" Varrick proposed.

"Is this a propaganda piece for that Earth Order thing?" Ember asked.

"Hell yes indeed!" Anik replied. "The Earth Order wants to invade the Fire Nation, so I am making this to convince the United Republic to go to war with the Earth Order on the side of the Fire Nation."

"Sounds like a charm!" Ember said.

Tetsuo peeked out the window, and he saw a Dai Li agent and an Earth Order soldier. He went to see what they were doing in Republic City.

"Hold it!" He said. "I am the Avatar, and it's lights out for you if you don't go back to the Earth Order!"

"Don't attack us!" the Dai Li agent told Tetsuo, as the agent was really an Airbender, and the soldier was a traitor to the enemy.

"Hi, my name is Haruhi, and this is Hayate." the Airbender said. "I came to Republic City to teach you Airbending.

"I am Hayate." the traitor said. "I am done with the Earth Order, and I am here to join Team Avatar."

"Yes, Team Avatar's fame and celebrity status earned Koga a position of power and Ember a career as an actress." Tetsuo responded. "So, I will let you join."

"We will start Airbending training tomorrow, so don't miss it!" Haruhi said.

A/N: Don't forget to review this chapter here, and also to fave and follow the story, I would like it if you did that, because I am busy with school and work, and you would make my day by reviewing this chapter and favoriting and following this story.

Good bye!


	3. The First Airbenders Captured

Tetsuo was awake, as he went downstairs, ate breakfast, and went to see Haruhi.

"Hello Airbending Student!" Haruhi said.

"Hey! Tetsuo replied.

"So, are you ready to learn Airbending?" Haruhi responded.

"Yes!" Tetsuo replied.

"Well, if you want to get the best out of Airbending, you got to go to an Air Temple." Haruhi suggested.

"Well, the Northern Air Temple is not too far from here." Tetsuo suggested.

"That's off the table, because the Earth Order rebuilt it and turned it into a military base, so we must not go there." Haruhi told Tetsuo.

"Well, we have got to stop the Earth Order at some point, and we can kill two birds with one stone that way." Tetsuo responded, as he was clearly making a gamble.

Haruhi and Tetsuo took a Skybison to the Northern Air Temple, as there was a presence of spiritual energy.

They landed the bison, as they were caught by the guards.

"Halt!" the guard announced. "This is a restricted area!"

"This was never your land to begin with!" Tetsuo announced.

"The Air Temple was gone years ago, things change." the guard said.

"Tell that to those Dark Spirits over there!" Haruhi responded, as a black and yellow dark flower spirit roared at the guard, and he ran off.

They got in, as there were Dark Spirits outside from the windows, and there were lots of Earth Order soldiers, and they were harvesting the Dark Spirits for energy, and bison for food.

"Come on, we must free the Bison!" Haruhi said.

"What about Airbending?" Tetsuo asked.

"The Bison are the original Airbenders, so they can teach you." Haruhi responded. "Now shut up and follow me."

Haruhi and Tetsuo fought their way through the temple, and found a guard to interrogate to find the cells.

"Where are the Bison holding cells?" Tetsuo barked at a guard, grabbing him by the neck.

"I cannot tell!" The guard said, as Tetsuo observed his blood.

"Where are the damn cells!" Tetsuo roared.

"They are all the way at the end of the hall, then down a secret stairway on the left." the guard said.

"That's all we need to know." Tetsuo said, as he threw the guard at the wall.

Tetsuo and Haruhi got to the Skybison holding cells, as Tetsuo Metalbended the bars, and all the bison escaped.

"Hold it!" A man in a black trenchcoat with a green shirt said.

"I am General Zhang, and you must be the Avatar!"

He pulled out a sword and stabbed Haruhi, as Tetsuo got angry.

"YOU...BITCH!" he said as he sent a bolt of air at Zhang, knocking him over.

"Congratulations, Tetsuo, you are an Airbender." Haruhi said in a hoarse voice.

Zhang took Haruhi to a Reformation camp, as he was on the phone with the second in command of Tayen.

"Hello, Shoda?" He said.

"Yes." Shoda replied.

"I have a prisoner for you, and I am taking her to a Reformation camp hospital where she will be healed and forced to join us." Zhang responded.

"Very well." Shoda responded. "My mother Kuvira would be happy to see how far we have come."

A/N: Sorry about the hiatus, and now that this chapter is out there, please review this chapter, and favorite and follow this story, so I will be encouraged to write more.

Thank you for your time.


	4. That's a Wrap!

Ember was preparing for her scene when filming "Akira, Lady of Fire" as Anik's assistant was applying makeup on her and she was ready to start filming.

"Places, everyone!" Anik announced, as they were filming on location in the Fire Nation.

"Uh, Anik, I am getting a little hot in this outfit." Ember said.

"Please, Akira is never hot!" Anik replied.

"3...2...1...ACTION!"

The camera started rolling, as Ember opened her scene.

"Oh, no!" Ember said in character. "The Earth Order Automatons are coming!"

Several animatronic Earth Order magnet suits came to attack the Fire Nation, but Ember Firebended at them, taking them out.

"I got to save the Prime Minister!" Ember said in character.

"And that's a wrap!" Anik responded.

They set up shop in a backlot set made to look like the Royal Palace interior, and Anik was calling the shots.

"Quiet on set!" Anik started.

"We are rolling in 3...2...1...ACTION!"

"Mwa ha ha!" a voice said. "If you want to see your beloved Firelord, you will do as I say."

"Meet me at Ember Island, and we will have the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny." the voice continued.

"I don't know who you are, but I will find you, and I will kill you!" Ember said to the voice.

"This message will self destruct in 10, 9, 8, 6..."

"You forgot 7!" Ember said in character.

"Just kidding!" the voice said. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Have a nice day!"

A pyrotechnic activated.

"And that's a wrap!" Anik said. "Let's get ready for the grand finale of this mover!"

Ember was in Ember Island, the island of her namesake, and Anik was setting up shop.

"Places everyone!" he said. "This is the final battle, so let's get ready to shoot this bitch!"

"3...2...1...ACTION!"

"Akira, I can't believe you came this far, just to die!" the Tayen actress said, as she had the Firelordf in a steel cage.

"I am not giving up without a fight!" Ember said in character.

"Soon, when you are defeated, the Fire Nation will fall, and I will rule the world!" the Tayen actress said.

"Bring it on, sugar queen!" Ember said.

Some metal disc launchers backstage launched discs, to give the illusion that Tayen was bending them, as Ember was Firebending and dodging the discs, then the actress Tayen pulled out her sword.

"I got a sword too!" Ember said in character as they clashed swords in a cheesy 70s style choreographed way.

"Your powers are weak, young woman." the actress Tayen said.

"You can't win, Ta; for if you strike me down I will be more powerful than you could ever imagine." Ember said.

"Well Damn." the actress Tayen said, as Ember stuck her sword under the actress Tayen's arm.

"No, I am melting, melting, oh what a world, what a world!" the actress Tayen said, as she fell down.

"And that's a wrap!" Anik said. "Let's take 5 and shoot the Extra Large Grand Finale with steamed rice!"

So as everyone got into place, the camera rolled, and the actor who was playing Akira's love interest, Kiro, was ready to shoot.

"Sorry I am late, and what did I miss?" Kiro said.

"You missed the end of the Earth Order, but you didn't miss an age of freedom, and our time together!" Ember said in character.

"I love you, Akira!" Kiro said.

"I know!" Akira said, as they kissed.

"And that is it, that is the last of the mover!" Anik said. "Great performances everyone, so now I got to show this to Mrs. President, so she can defend the Fire Nation from the invading Earth Order!"

Meanwhile, Tetsuo was on a ship to the North, where he would meet Korra's niece so he can learn the Spirit world. He was sailing away, with Kenpai on the boat.

"This is it, Kenpai." Tetsuo said. "I am going to learn the ways of the Spirit world."

"Here I come, Northern Water Tribe!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Back by Popular Demand

When Tetsuo had arrived at the Northern Water Tribe, it was freezing cold. There was a large city in the North, with many cars, trains, and buses. Tetsuo rode on Kenpai looking for Korra's niece.

Tetsuo got to the park, which was covered in snow, as he saw a young woman in a purple robe and a blue shirt.

"Hello, are you the Avatar?" the woman said.

"Yes, I am." Tetsuo replied.

"My name is Shara, and I am the daughter of Cheiftress Eska, and granddaughter of Unalaq."

"So, do you want to show me the ways of the Spirit world?" Tetsuo asked.

"Indeed." Shara responded. "Meet me at my inn outside of town."

Tetsuo arrived at the inn, as it had a spiritual gate shrine, and a nice courtyard perfect for meditating into the Spirit world.

Tetsuo and Shara were sitting on the small trace of grass, as they were drinking tea together.

"To enter the Spirit World, you must calm the mind, so that is why we are drinking tea." Shara said.

"I don't think my mind is calmed, because the Avatar before me, Avatar Korra did some amazing things and transformed the world more than Aang could, and I don't think I can live up to her standards." Tetsuo said.

"Well, people like Korra come once in a lifetime, and people like you come almost every day." Shara responded.

"Does that mean I am worthless?" Tetsuo replied.

"No, it just means that just because you're not going to live up to Korra's standards or transform the world like Korra did doesn't mean you won't be a good Avatar!" "You will be a good Avatar in your own way." Shara answered.

"Ok, I think my mind is calm." Tetsuo said.

"Now relax, and breathe slowly." Shara said, as Tetsuo was relaxing, and he entered the Spirit world.

Tetsuo had entered the Spirit world, but was unfamiliar with it, and was lost on his way.

"Help!" Tetsuo screamed. "I am lost and I don't know where to go!"

Suddenly a man with long hair and a red tunic arrived.

"Who are you?" Tetsuo questioned.

"My name is Zaheer, and I will help you find your way in the Spirit World." he said. "Follow me."

Zaheer led Tetsuo to a table in Xaibao's Grove, where he was sitting with May-Jim, the Aye-Aye Spirit, and a sunflower spirit named Sol Flo.

"These are my Spirit friends." Zaheer said.

"I'm his homie, man!" Sol Flo announced. "Staying positive will guide you through, but get angry and they're coming for you!"

"What does that mean?" Tetsuo asked.

"You should let go of your earthly tether of fear and hatred, and enter the void." Zaheer said.

"I am nervous about fighting Tayen and the Earth Order." Tetsuo responded.

"What you seem to be fighting reminds me of what Korra told me after I killed the Earth Queen." Zaheer replied.

"I had created the worst dictator and the worst possible world leader after I had started my mission to wipe out all world leaders from the earth, and what a big mistake that was."

"So we all had made mistakes in our lives, but we must rise above them, like I had done myself by realizing that even worse world leaders will rise when the old world leaders are taken out."

"So I must not kill Tayen?" Tetsuo replied.

"That is your decision, but if you do, a democratic world leader like the Untied Republic's president must take her place."

"It's your choice to spare or kill, but a new leader must be there for real!" Sol Flo added.

"Thanks." Tetsuo said, as he sensed his friends were in danger, Haruhi in the Reformation camp, Hayate alone in the apartment. Koga attacked by Nonbender triads, and Ember being nervous about Jin denying to ally with the Fire Nation.

"My friends need me!" Tetsuo said, as he left the spirit world.

"I forgot to mention that my friends need me, and I must save them!" Tetsuo announced, as he began to leave.

"Glad I could help you!" Shara said, as Tetsuo saddled on Kenpai, heading for a boat to the United Republic.

A/N: Sorry about the hiatus, it takes some time to come up with ideas and stuff, but please review this chapter, and fave, and follow this story to make it worth it. By the way, I will now be uploading chapters every Friday night for all of my fanfics, so with that in mind, this is Animecomicgeek and I will see you next time!


	6. General Romance

General Abdul was just done rigging the walls of Ba Sing Se with explosives, as he reported back to Tayen.

"Have you rigged the walls with explosives, General?" Tayen said.

"Yes." the General responded. "These walls stood for hierarchy for centuries, and even Kuvira failed to tear them down, but that is about to change."

"Get in the airship so we can blow the walls." Tayen ordered, as Abdul got in the airship, and he pressed the detonator, and the Walls of Ba Sing Se were no more.

"Perfect." Tayen announced. "Soon construction of middle class homes in what used to be the outer ring will commence, so everyone in Ba Sing Se and the entire world will be middle class." "Then we will have true equality."

Tayen went to her quarters and turned on the TV and she saw a trailer for "Akira, The Girl on Fire" and she was furious.

"I have seen enough!" She announced. "Abdul, capture Ember immediately."

"Yes, Tayen!" Abdul said.

"I have got a bone to pick with you Ember." He said as he went for the escape pod.

Meanwhile, Tetsuo was back at his apartment, and looked for Ember, and she was there.

"Hey, Tetsuo said. "Did your movie get released in theaters?"

"Yes, and it has gotten me attention that I don't want, and attention from men who I barely know." "I don't want to go out with some unknown man!"

"So why not go out with me!" The Avatar said.

"That will be great." Ember responded.

So Tetsuo and Ember were at a diner in Republic City, as they were enjoying dinner together.

"So, tell me about yourself." The Avatar said to the Firebender actress.

She was looking at a news bulletin featuring General Abdul.

"Well, my parents were killed by a Bloodbender, so Koga was the only family I had left, so we joined the Triple Threats to get money, and I picked up a man named Abdul in the Triple Threats, and he was nice at first, but he began to abuse me when I had refused to do things I was unwilling to do, like devalue Future Industries property and government property, and other stuff."

"I understand." Tetsuo said. "I will be a better boyfriend for you than he will ever be."

The two lovebirds were done with their food, and walked a little ways, and saw a bunch of people in tie dye shirts, long dreads, denim pants, and were drinking cactus juice, and protesting in some way.

"DO YOU WANT UNITED FORCES IN THE SWAMP?" a man said.

"NO WE DON'T!" the crowd responded.

"WE WILL END THE WAR WITH THE SWAMP TRIBE FOR GOOD!" the man said as the people cheered and held protest signs.

"The Avatar is here to save us!" A protester said.

"You don't understand, those swamp benders are allied with Tayen!" Tetsuo said, as he stole a picket sign that said, "KRUSTY KRAB UNFAIR", and burned it with Firebending.

"See, the Avatar supports the war effort!" the protester said, as he turned to Ember, but she was gone.

Ember was carried away by a protester in the crowd, who happened to be her ex Abdul in disguise.

Tetsuo answered his cell phone.

"If you want to see Ember again, meet me in the suburbs of Republic City, in Makovile Town Square."

Tetsuo called his badger mole, and tunneled to Makovile.

When Tetsuo got to Makovile, there was a statue of Mako at the street station, and a statue of Varrick near the town hall. Tetsuo rode Kenpai to the statue of Varrick and there was Abdul, holding a Spirit Vine pistol to Ember's head.

"You are too late, Avatar!" Abdul said. "I will use her body as a shield."

Abdul started firing his Spirit vine pistol as Tetsuo was dodging the shots, and used Earthbending to break apart Ember and Abdul, and he was Airbending at Abdul.

Abdul grabbed Ember again.

"You think you can bend through her?" Abdul taunted.

"No, but I can do this!" Tetsuo said as he used Waterbending to grab Ember and disarm Abdul, and the pistol fell into Tetsuo's hand, and he shot Abdul 3 times with his own pistol and Abdul had fallen dead.

"So uncivilized." Tetsuo said as he threw the spirit vine pistol on the ground, as it had overheated from being fired too much, and blew up with a pop of an explosion.

"Thanks for saving me." Ember said.

"You are rather welcome." Tetsuo responded. "Now let's focus on defeating Tayen and the Earth Order."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. The Escape

In Makoville after Abdul was murdered, Koga showed up with the Republic City Police and they investigated.

"Check the body, boys!" Koga said, as the cops checked the body for evidence on who the man was, and what was his motive.

"Detective, this is a wanted criminal in the United Republic, and we found a note in his pocket." One of Koga's cops said to him.

The note read,

 _If you want to see Haruhi again, she is in a Reformation camp, and will die if she does not give in to the order of Tayen._

 _Sincerely,_

 _General Zhang_

"All right, listen up!" Koga said. "My friend went missing and I am going to save her, so I will be taking a leaf of absence." "The Chief of Police, Mr. San Hou-Ting, will be in charge of busting Triads around here, instead of using me as an attack dog."

Koga took his motorcycle, and drove it down the highway, as "Running on Empty" was playing in the background.

He had got to the border between the Earth Order and the United Republic, as the Earth Order guard was at the gate.

"State your business here." the guard said to Koga.

"Republic City Police!" Koga said, showing his badge.

"You have no power here!" the guard taunted.

Koga got mad, and used some telekinetic blood bending on the guard.

"Where is Haruhi!" Koga said, interrogating the guard.

"It is top secret!" the guard said.

"If you don't want to be thrown against that gate, then TALK!" Koga roared.

"She...is..." the guard said, trembling in fear.

"SHE IS WHAT?" Koga screamed, as he was furious.

"She is in the Reformation Camp known as Mu-Shu, and is in Cell Number 41412."

"That is all I needed to know." Koga said, as he pushed the guard to the tollbooth, breaking his head through the glass and killing him.

Koga arrived at Mu-Shu, as there were guards left and right, and as the sirens blew, he fought his way to Haruhi. There were guys shooting spirit vine lasers at him, but Koga dodged them, as well as Metalbenders too. Koga took on the Metalbenders, and fought his way to the Cell Block.

Haruhi was alone in her cell, holding a necklace of some kind.

A guard brought her some rice, and put it in her cell.

"Have you heard of the poetry of Guru Laghima?" she said.

"No, I haven't." the guard replied.

"In his last 40 years, he discovered the secret of weightlessness, in this poem I have been studying all this time and first read at 5."

"Well, have fun with your little children's tale." the guard said.

"Hey!" Haruhi said. "With every children's tale, there is some truth to it, including this poem, and I will show you something that is going to knock your socks off!"

Haruhi started levitating, as she blasted an air current, knocking the guard against the bars, as he dropped the key, as Haruhi opened her cell, and flew away.

Koga arrived at Cell 41412, and the cell was empty.

"Where is Haruhi?" Koga roared, telekinetically Bloodbending the guard.

"She busted herself out of jail, and started flying like a human jet fighter."

Koga sat him down, and observed his blood, and it was apparent he was telling the truth.

"Affirmative." Koga said, as he left to find Haruhi.

Koga was ready to escape, as Haruhi was levitating high in the air.

"Good to have you back." Koga said.

"Can't talk, we have got company!" Haruhi said, as General Zhang was after them, Earthbending blocks of the ground at them. Haruhi flew around to distract him, bending Air blasts at him, but Zhang dodged them.

Koga shot ice bolts at Zhang, and a water blast to knock him flat on the ground.

"Zhang...you...BASTARD!" Haruhi said, as she descended and grabbed Zhang by the neck.

"Foolish Airbender girl." Zhang taunted. "Why don't you go back to the kitchen and make me something."

Haruhi was pissed off as she began to suck the air out of Zhang's lungs.

"You misogynist bastard!" Haruhi said, as she was furious. "Well there is a special place in the Fog of Lost Souls with your name on it!" Haruhi had sucked all the air out of Zhang's lungs, as he laid on the ground, dead.

"Haruhi, you do realize you defied the teachings of the monks, because you killed that man."

"Well, I was never part of the Air Nation to begin with, I was born into a family on Kyoshi Island to a man who got Airbending over 50 years ago." "My father was an Airbender, but he was not part of the Air Nation, although he was fascinated with Guru Laghima."

"So, you have no real connection to the monks." Koga said.

"Exactly." Haruhi replied. "Now let's get the band together to help Tetsuo defeat Tayen."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Premiere Assault

Tetsuo, Ember, Koga, Haruhi, and Hayate had regrouped back in the apartment.

"Guys I have an announcement to make!" Ember said.

"My movie, Akira, the Lady of Fire, premieres today, and I invited us all to see the premiere, even the President is going to be there!"

"Great!" Tetsuo said. "We better get dressed and see you there!"

"Thank you!" Ember responded. "This premiere will surely get the United Republic on the side of the Fire Nation!"

Tetsuo was wearing a black tuxedo with a green tie, Koga was wearing a brown suit and a blue shirt, and Ember was splendid in her red dress, and Haruhi was rocking it in a gold dress and maroon high heels, and Hayate had a white tuxedo and a green shirt. A black limo with golden trim had arrived at the premiere, and out came the President, Jin Beifong, wearing a jet black skirt-suit, because she wanted to be taken seriously as opposed to a dress.

Everyone cheered as she entered the Pro-Bending Arena to her luxury seat for her and her husband.

There was a screen hanging over the playing field, and the announcer had began to speak as Ember walked on to the field like a model.

"Ladies and Gents, thank you for coming to the premiere of Akira, Lady of Fire, and here is the star of the show, Ember, and the director, Anik Silverstone Varrick!"

"Thank you so much." Anik said. "Me and Ember worked hard on this production, and like my father, I put love and care into this mover, and I hope you enjoy it!" "Su Mi, roll the film!"

The film was almost over, and there were strange men in green vests and black shirts, infiltrating the arena, lead by Shoda, the second in command of the Earth Order.

They got in the nosebleed section, and they pulled out spirit vine snipers, and Shoda was ready to metal bend a dart at the President.

"Don't fire until I give the signal!" Shoda said.

"Copy." A soldier said.

"Fire!" Shoda said, as there were spirit vine lasers knocking out the crew members and Shoda had fired a dart that had stabbed the President right in her heart.

"CUT THE FILM!" Varrick announced. "THE PRESIDENT HAS BEEN SHOT!"

Shoda had descended on to the playing field as the screen folded up. Tetsuo jumped to battle him.

"Well, Avatar, It's about time you showed up." Shoda said.

"Show me what your grandma Kuvira taught you."

"How do you know my grandmother!" Tetsuo said with anger.

"I am her son, and I am also your father." Shoda said.

"You are no father of mine!" Tetsuo responded.

"Like it or not, you are related by blood to me, so do you want to join your old man, so we can destroy Tayen together, and restore balance to the world as father and son."

"LIES!" Tetsuo roared, as he threw discs at Shoda, and Shoda pulled out three stacks of discs and threw them at Tetsuo, as the Avatar pulled out his sword and blocked the discs.

"Normally using a weapon and 3 stacks of discs is illegal in Pro Bending, but since there are only two Earthbenders, that means all rules are out the window!" the announcer said.

Tetsuo started Waterbending, but Shoda dodged it, and threw metal darts right at Tetsuo, but then he went into the Avatar State.

Tetsuo used Waterbending to freeze Shoda in an icy prison, as he was going to finish him off.

"I AM TAKING YOUR BENDING AWAY, FATHER!"

Tetsuo put his thumb on Shoda and took his Bending.

"What have you done to me, son!" Shoda said.

"I took your bending away, so now you cannot harm anyone again."

Koga walked on to the field, with Republic City Police as escort.

"You're going to answer for everything you have done!" Koga said, thawing the water and cuffing Shoda.

Meanwhile, Asami and Korra's 3rd born son, General Hiroshi, was inaugurated as President, while pallbearers carried Jin's coffin, with the black United Republic flag with the gold pentagon badge on the coffin.

"Jin Beifong, a warrior of many battles, a veteran of the United Forces, and a lovable President, has come to an end." Hiroshi said.

"She was a good president while she lasted, and has gotten us through the darkest of times, and tried as hard as she can to boost our economy up, but ever since Kuvira attacked the city, our economy is stuck in the toilet." "She has enabled the universities to expect less from their students so the universities don't have to worry about losing grant money and the professors can bond with their families."

"She has improved our relations with the Fire Nation as well as the Water Tribes, but as your new president, I will continue where she left off, and improve United Republic-Earth Order relations, and require all female officers of the United forces to wear...TINY MINISKIRTS!"

Everyone was in shock.

"Yes, so everyone will want to join the United Forces, so you can hang out with some sexy miniskirt babes OOH YEA!"

"I am the President, and YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT!"

Hiroshi dropped the mic.

Everyone cheered, as the coffin was still being buried in the ground.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I was bonding with family on Thanksgiving, and I am busy with school and finals are coming up, so please drop a review on this chapter, it would make me feel joy in my busy schedule, and please fave and follow this story, and Happy Holidays too.


	9. Endgame

It was 2 days until Avatar Day, as Tayen was in the cockpit of a barge carrying a giant robot to the Fire Nation.

"Empress Tayen!" A lieutenant said. "Is the Grand Titan up and running?"

"Yes, Lieutenant." Tayen told the officer. "The mech is fully operational, so we are going to squash the Fire Nation like the insects they are."

Meanwhile, Hiroshi was in his office, meeting with Firelord Iroh, when suddenly Tetsuo and his cohorts arrived.

"What do you want, Avatar, I am in a meeting!" Hiroshi snapped.

"The film was true!" Ember said. "Tayen really does have a secret weapon that could wipe out the Fire Nation!"

"We saw it on the news!" Koga added.

"Very well, then." Hiroshi responded." "I will send some hummingbird suits and a United Forces squadron into the Fire Nation, and with the Avatar's help, Tayen will be no more and this war will be done!"

"Ok, it's a deal!" Ember said.

"Good!" Hiroshi responded. "There are some hummingbird suits in the Future Industries warehouse if you want to fly one."

So, Team Tetsuo arrived at Future Industries, and Sheil was happy to see them.

"Hello there!" he said, as Sheil was handsome, with his long red coat and black shirt.

"We need a hummingbird suit to get to the Fire Nation to finish off Tayen." Tetsuo told the gentleman.

"Sure, just pick one!" Sheil said as they got in their hummingbird suits, and flew off to the Fire Nation.

Koga and Haruhi were in one hummingbird suit, as well as Tetsuo and Ember. Hayate had to use a plane, since the suits only sat two people. They were flying across the sea, and saw a black giant robot break the Great Gates of Azulon.

"So Tayen's secret weapon is a Colossus?" Ember asked.

"No, the Colossus is my grandmother's invention." Tetsuo replied. "This is the Grand Titan.

The barge had got to the shores of the Fire Nation, and there was a United Forces brigade and some Fire Nation defense forces, but they were no match for the Titan.

"It's headed for the Royal Palace!" Haruhi said.

"We got to stop that thing!" Tetsuo said. "Hayate, swoop down and distract it while I will try to carve in a hole from the neck."

The Hummingbirds swooped down and Hayate swooped his plane down too, and looped around the robot, as it shot its spirit vine laser, aiming for the plane and the hummingbirds, but it sliced the gate towers and some buildings in the process.

Tetsuo was drilling a hole in the neck, as Tayen locked on the plane and fired the cannon.

"I have you now!" she said, as she fired the cannon, shooting Hayate's plane down, killing him in a fiery explosion.

"HAYATE!" Tetsuo yelled as tears rolled from his eyes.

The hole was carved, and Tetsuo began to cry.

"Sorry Hayate died, but consider him a martyr of our cause!" Ember said, giving Tetsuo a smile.

"Really?" Tetsuo replied.

"Yes!" Ember responded. "Now everyone into the hole!"

Everyone got into the hole, as Tetsuo went over the plan.

"Ok, I will deal with Tayen, while Haruhi and Koga destroy the cannon, and Ember blows the reactor, understood?"

"Yes!" Tetsuo's friends said, as they went to their assigned locations.

Haruhi and Koga reached the cannon arm location.

"Ok, this must be the joint of the cannon arm." Haruhi said. "Koga, use your Icebending to ram the arm so it falls off."

"Ok!" Koga said, as he started Waterbending at the arm and froze it, creating an iceberg, pushing the arm causing it to pop off the robot.

The sirens went off, as Tayen had gotten a phone call.

"Supreme leader, the cannon is gone!"

"It couldn't be a malfunction, there must be an intruder!"

Suddenly Tetsuo broke in the Captain's room and was ready to fight Tayen.

"Tayen, it's over!" Tetsuo said. "All your subordinates are either dead or in prison, first Abdul, then Zhang, then Shoda, and now you!" "We have to finish what we started!"

"Do your worst!" Tayen announced, shooting metal cuffs at Tetsuo, as he dodged them, then Tetsuo started Firebending, and Tayen dodged them and then she started to draw her sword and Tetsuo drew his and they clashed and were jumping and clashing swords, until Tetsuo destroyed Tayen's sword with his Metalbending.

"Big mistake." Tayen said, as she started Bloodbending Tetsuo, but with Earthbending.

"How...can you Bloodbend...as an Earthbender?" Tetsuo asked.

"Don't be silly!" Tayen taunted. "There is iron in blood too, and where there is iron, there is earth."

Tetsuo broke free of the Bloodbending with the Avatar state, grabbing Tayen by the cape and flying with Firebending, carrying her out of the robot.

"Now, Ember, evacuate the others and destroy that reactor!" Tetsuo said.

Koga and Haruhi joined with Ember, as she was ready to blow the reactor.

"Stand back!" Ember said as she used her lightning to overload the vine, and a computerized voice came out of a speaker.

"CODE RED, SPIRIT MELTDOWN. THIS VESSEL WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN T MINUS 90 SECONDS."

"Let's get the Flameo out of here!" Haruhi said as the three ran for the hole, and fought their way outside, and when they got to the hole, they jumped out, and after they jumped out, the timer counted down to 0 and the Grand Titan exploded.

Tetsuo carried Tayen out to the ground near the gates, as he pinned Tayen to the ground with Earthbending, and was ready to take her bending away.

"The age of Earth Kingdom tyranny ends here, Tayen, I am taking your bending away so no more can you harm anyone!"

Tetsuo used Energybending and took Tayen's bending away, releasing the bonds, as she picked up a spirt vine blaster left by a soldier, as she was apparently still a threat even with her bending taken away.

"You may have taken away my ability to bend, but you haven't taken away my courage, and the only way to do that is to kill me!" Tayen said, shooting at Tetsuo, as he blocked the blasts with Earthbending walls.

"WELL JUST DIE THEN!" Tetsuo screamed, as he propelled himself in the air with Earthbending, and stabbed Tayen in the chest with his sword.

"It is done." Tetsuo said.

"Well, what now?" Ember responded.

"I don't know, how about we go on a nice, long vacation." Tetsuo responded.

"Where to?" Ember replied.

"Doesn't matter, as long as I am at peace." Tetsuo responded.

"All right!" Ember said.

TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 3


End file.
